


Swamp Frogs, a Shrepe Fanfic

by DankMemer123



Category: Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek Series, Shrek the Third (2007), meme - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemer123/pseuds/DankMemer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I don't know what kind of sick freak you are for trying to look for this fanfic. Do you get some kind of sick kick out of seeing a fake frog and a disgusting animated green giant in relationship? Oh you think this is a game? YOU THINK I CANT SEE YOU?!?????... Well, you are right. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swamp Frogs, a Shrepe Fanfic

Shrek x Pepe Fanfic:  
Every Frog Needs an Onion- a Shrepe Story.  
(Warning: Memes and Alzheimer's)

Pepe was crying at the table while eating the Pizza Bagels that Shrek prepared. He just couldn't get over the fact that Shrek wouldn’t even let him win ONE game in their Super Smash Brogres Tournament. 

Pepe: Does he even care anymore? TFW Shrek is a narcissistic jerk….  
Oh, what am I saying?! I know he doesn't meme to be so good. Being successful is just how he was born.

Shrek walked into the swamp house’s swamp kitchen and threw the onion shavings on the table!

Shrek: “This is for your pizza baggy-gees, my sweet little frogger! I hope you and I can OGR-EE that I am the best chef around… and the best Super Smash Brogres player.” said the benevolent ogre playfully

Pepe let his tears of salt and blood run down his face as he crushed the onion bits and stufffed all of it into his pizza bagel. “Why, shreek? WHY U DO DIS? TFW you don't even notice my tears?!?!?”

The beautiful and large ogre, in confusion, exclaimed  
“oh Pepe, my little green piece of trash, I try to make this all work. I really do, laddeh! But this relationship is not meeting my shrekspectations! When I win, which is always, you act like your life is ogre. When I lose, which is never, you do a victory lap in a pool of your own tears! I wish I could just… sometimes…. Just let you be shreked…

 

Pepe couldnt believe what his version of ears were hearing! Shrek said the one thing they agreed to never utter in this house   
“Shrek… at first, I thought that being with you would be a meme come true… but like an onion, I peel the layers back to see a less juicy vegetable than I thought at first.” 

Oh, why did he say that??? Didn't he remember that Shrek was a Murdering Neo-Nazi ISIS Terrorist Member of the Green Party?!?!   
Shrek: “Oh. You said it, now! I can't believe it. YOU LIL’ FARQUAD! (he is angree now). GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!!” Pepe didn't leave… and neither did Shrek’s homicidal rage. He took Pepe’s torso and ripped his body in half with his massive green grabbers. 

Pepe: “TFW you get ripped in half. Shrek, maybe this will finally add that spark I want out of our memerriage.” But it didn't.  
Shrek threw the other, I mean the ogther, half of Pepe into his mud shower and the other half all the way towards Lord Farquad’s castle.  
They decided to stay together……… 

 

 

 

 

 

but it became a long distance relationship. :)


End file.
